


Goddamnit Taisei

by Nullet



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Shopping, it's another shopping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullet/pseuds/Nullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taisei takes Yuudai shopping. Yuudai feels out of place. Let's end that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamnit Taisei

Yuudai really didn’t like shopping. The thing about growing up relatively poor, is that somehow among the way you learn to hate situations that keep you conscious of that fact. Shopping for clothes was one of those situations.

He hadn’t bought any new clothes in years. The newest garments he owned were all gifts- some from his mother, others from a certain acquaintance we do not speak of. Needless to say the ones from the latter he no longer allowed himself to remove from the closet. Honestly, he would rather burn them, but it would be such a waste. He had promised himself to drop them off at a thrift store one of these days.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was, even though he hated shopping; here he was, in a relatively expensive store on the fancy side of town, and it was all Tachibana’s fault.

He should have expected something like this when he called him up out of nowhere and asked if they could hang out. It was stupid of him to expect something else- he decided not to dwell on it.

Taisei had found a nice pair of brown trousers that he liked, and  kept ranting about it. Since Yuudai didn’t give a rat’s ass about said pair of trousers, Yuudai didn’t bother paying attention. Don’t get me wrong, he was listening, but he didn’t really catch what he was saying at all. He was talking too loud, too fast, and worst of all; he spoke about a damn pair of pants, in great detail! Not that he minded. Hanging with Taisei once or twice would get you used to all that. Eventually, he had come to enjoy the sound of Taisei’s voice by itself, often completely disregarding the content of his speeches and just letting the bubbly voice go on as a hum in the background. A pleasant hum, strangely enough.

However, when Taisei started insisting he had to try on the snug piece of clothing for him, he quickly snapped out of it.

“W-what? I’m not your personal dress up doll- No. ” he argued sharply, but Taisei just pouted in response.

“Oh come oooon, just this once? I NEED to know what they look like on an actual person-- please…?”

He had admit, Taisei could be pretty cute. Annoying, but the cute made up for it. Realizing his train of thought, he could only mumble back in return to hide his frustration.

“Isn’t this like a Jiro-job…”

He gave in though. Saying no to this giant was practically impossible for some reason. Must be the puppy eyes. In all fairness, Taisei promised to try them on as well so that Yuudai wouldn’t have to feel embarrassed. Why he couldn’t just do the first place was a question he didn’t even find the energy to ask. In all honesty, he did sort of wonder what it’d look like on him. Plus, Taisei really seemed to like them. He didn’t exactly hate the idea of wearing something he’d like...

Changing hardly took a minute, and he wasn’t about to draw this out longer than necessary. He gave his cue, and they did a little countdown before stepping out of their respective changing rooms. He was putting on his most disgruntled face for added effect, but the moment he looked over at Taisei he burst out laughing

“Wh-”

He was cackling, heaving, tearing up with laughter from the sight he was met with. Taisei was wearing the trousers, and as stylish and form fitting as they were, (he had to admit they had a nice design) - they also only reached halfway down his calves. Yuudai couldn’t believe his eyes. It was hilarious, and probably the most ridiculous thing he’d seen all year- including internet content. He could barely breathe, and yet that tree just stood there pouting, which made it even funnier. He thought this might actually be how he died; choking on his own laughter. It was terrible, and he tried to apologize, but Taisei just stopped his pouting and laughed with him, his goofy laughter filling in Yuudai’s shrill one. Of course he had known this would happen, this is why he offered to try them himself. It had all been a fucking icebreaker! A really stupid one, but fuck, it worked.. Yuudai shook his head and dried his tears. Maybe this wasn’t too bad after all. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he finally managed to wheeze, slowly starting to regain the ability to stand up straight again. Taisei was grinning, clearly happy to see the grumpy blond loosen up for once. His face was also bright red with embarrassment, he could tell, but he seemed to deem it worth it.

“It made you smile, didn’t it?” Taisei giggled, before trying to adjust the uncomfortable garment to look less humiliating. It didn’t work, but it was fine. It had easily made Yuudai’s day anyway. Sighing, Yuudai leaned onto the wall between the changing rooms rubbing his temples while grinning like an idiot.

"Goddamnit Taisei."


End file.
